Weymouth Wrens are in town
by Scary Shilling
Summary: The Weymouth Wrens are practicing when they get attacked by the Madrid Masters. A strange discovery about the Spanish team is made as Viktor Krum arrives for a oneonone against WW's Seeker. But whose side is Krum actually on? Wrote chap 2 3 years later
1. Madrid's true colours

VVVRRRRWWOOOOSH! Fiona Larker, a 21-year-old, black-haired proffesional Quidditch player swooped down on her Firebolt to catch the practie Quaffle and caught it in one hand with a Back Flip Grapple. The move was a sweep that involved tilting the broom up hard and grabbing the Quaffle or Snitch and getting in the same line of flying , like a backflip. She beamed in triumph before she realised she was three centimetres off the ground. Fiona collided hard with the mud and shouted in pain. All the other players turned and sped down to the howling body on the floor.

"Are you all right?" said a man, about 20 years of age, dark red hair and a protective feeling about him.  
"Yeah, I think so. I-- There's the Madrid Masters! What are they doing here, Pete?" Fiona asked, looking up at the boy"I don't know, maybe this is one of the areas of this year's Quidditch Cup." said Pete, sounding confused. Six women and one man were walking up to them. they were all wearing red robes with yellow strpes and bearing the Spanish coat of arms over their heart area on the robes. The man was running up and then started to speak in Spanish.

"Hola, los Wrens de Weymouth, veo que usted es, uh, _entrenamiento_ para el torneo."  
"Yeah well, where are your brooms?" Pete angrily replied."What did he say, Pete?" Fiona whispered as she tugged on his midnight blue robes."Exactly? Well, it goes: Hello, Weymouth Wrens, I see you are, uh, _training_ for the tournament." Pete said quietly.  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE CREEPS!" Fiona jumped to her feet, feeling surprisingly weak her legs, but angry in her heart. She drew her wand and shouted, "_FLIPPENDO!_" A disc of blue light hit the man square in the chest, causing all the women to draw their wands and point them at Fiona's stomach.  
"It wasn't that bad an insult, Fi!" Pete shouted.  
"Yeah, in your point of view! _STUPEFY!_" She fired a thicker bolt of red at three of the women who had prodded their wand further into her. They froze instantly, and the other three shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" and "_Flippendo!_" and, even one, almost said "_Crucio!_", but then flipped her tongue and turned it into "_Stupefy!_" somehow. All the spells hit her hard and as one, and she flew and slammed into one of the gates of the empty, open grassy park, her wand flying into Pete.. She didn't move. At all. There were four petrified women staring strangely forever, and an unconcious man sprawled across the floor. Pete aimed Fiona's wand at her and said "_Restano._" She drifted from a half-dead bloody figure to a sleeping girl, resting peacefully.

"Today adventure's have been a bit much, I don't think we can practise much more, Fi." Pete said as the Healer came along. Fiona was so badly injured that she had to be in St. Mungo's."But we've got to!" Fi said loudly. Her shout apparently took a lot of breath, as she had blacked out.  
"Oh, well, there's always tomorrow." Pete said to himself.  
"Well, not tomorrow," whispered a healer. He seemed a bit worried. "She'll be in for another four days, at least. You should... get the rest of the team and take a holiday from Quidditch." He walked off to treat Gilderoy Lockhart, whose shouts of "Yay! No school!" could be heard from a floor down.


	2. Krum and Mark

About three days later, Pete returned to Fiona's side just in time to see her awaken. She was weak, and wouldn't ride a broom for a week. The Healers gave her a Painkilling Aura and a box of chocolates to get over the pain, but she was still pissed off. The first thing she said when she was awake was "The little rats! Where are they?" Pete eventually calmed her, telling her that two of the women, including Aquila, the team's incredible seeker, were arrested for a week, so their team would have the same training time. She now had a grudge against them and hoped that they would be facing them in the tournament.

"I can't believe them. That… that girl nearly used the Cruciatus curse on me!" Fiona had only just realised, but Pete didn't know.  
"Surely she can't have. This is pro Quidditch! Would she risk her carrer like that?" Pete was confused, and thought that Fiona was delusional.  
"No! But… I dunno. I'm kinda confused. I don't really know what happened."  
A Healer skidded past the door, and ran into Fiona's room. He was quite tall, with light brown hair that flowed back in a cool kind of way. His dark brown eyes warmed Fiona with a loving gaze that was like being wrapped in loads of blankets on a cold day. Fiona knew who it was then.  
"Mark? What are you doing here! And in Healer uniform! Take it off, before you get seen!" Fiona hissed at her teammate, although she didn't want to.  
"I work here part-time. Seeing as we can't practice, I'm working here for the moment. And by the way, you broke your leg in the night. _Reparo Skeleta_!" He shot a beam of white light from a mahogany wand at her left shin, and a lot of cricking and snapping occurred, until the leg was straight again.  
"Whoa. You _are_ good. You could have told us. That'd save a lot of visits to this place." Fiona laughed. Suddenly, Mark fired a stream of white shining powder into Fiona's tea, while stating the spell _Caffien Increduo!_  
"Caffeine increasing spell. You need to get up." Mark was obviously concerned. Whether it was out of it being his job or her friend, Fiona did not know. She drank up her tea, and asked Mark, "How are the rest of the team?"

A day later, and Fiona was back on her broom. She was perfecting her Phoenix Corkscrew, a move in which one gets some height, Quaffle in hand, and pummels at the Snitch in a spiral and snatching it, turning towards the goal and scoring just before the bell rings. She was having trouble getting the score. She kept hitting Kate, their Keeper, in the face, or getting it just below the hoop. She had scored a few times, but that was it. Once, in the descent, she had been caught by a spell, _Arresto Momentum_, and was lowered safely to the feet of a 19-year-old Belgian boy. She stared up at him in shock, realising who it was.  
"Viktor… Nice to make your acquaintance." She scrambled to her feet and threw the hair out of her eyes.  
"I am nice to meet you, too. I came to invite you, Fio-narr, to a von-on-von in Belgium." He was looking to the ground now, a piece of parchment in his outstretched hand.  
Mark came striding up to him, looking very bone-to-pick-ish. "Look, _Krum, _she's busy training here and does not want to, or have the time to…"  
"Fine, I'll come. I'd love to. When should we leave?" Fiona made Mark's face sweep from a steely determination to a confused whimpering puppy mug.  
"Uh, ve fly at dawn tomorrow?" Viktor looked slightly red now.  
"Fine. You wanna stay 'round mine tonight, then?"  
"But Fi, I'm going to yours tonight! It's _The Grim's_ concert on the Floo-box!" Mark was really annoyed now, his face turning a different kind of red, the red of anger.  
"No, don't worry, I didn't forget. You can still come!" Fi smiled, got on her broom, and called "Kath! Get ready!" She flew off and left Viktor to Mark.  
"Sorry, Mark, you'll have to find another voman…"He smiled, and Mark growled, sitting down on a park bench. Krum sat next to him, and said, "Should have been kvicker. She flies like an angel, with the sight of an eagle. Still, no match for me, eh?" Mark got up, taking Viktor with him.

"Tha's it! You little bastard!" He punched Krum about five feet away, and cast _FLIPPENDO! _on the recovering Quidditch pro on the floor. He skidded to the other side of the park, slamming up against the metal wiring.  
"FLIPPENDO!" Two shots of blue collided, one from Mark's wand, one from Viktor's.  
Fiona stared in awe. "Priori Incantatem?"  
"No," replied Kate. "It's a Spell Struggle. The two spells are the same, so they fuse. Each wizard or witch who cast the spells thrusts it to the other's wand, and if it reaches a wand, the spell explodes, severely damaging the loser of the Struggle."  
This was true, as the bright orb in the centre of the beam of light that connected the two wands was edging closer to Mark. Suddenly, it lunged at Krum, then it shot to Mark's wand, exploding and sending Mark flying through the air.  
"Alright, let's go ho…" Pete was interrupted by many shoutings of spells like _Stupefy! Tallantallegra! Rictusempra! Relashio! Mobilicorpus! Incendio! _Suddenly, Pete stopped all this with a _PROTEGO MAXIMUS! _This stopped the two fighting, and weakened them in realisation. They both set off to help up Fiona, who had been hit two or three times by random spells that missed. They carried her together to her house.


	3. Fiona, NO!

Fiona's mother was at her kitchen sink, peeling potatoes with a knife of light from her wand. As the door rapped behind her, she muttered _Nox _and the knife disappeared. She ran up to the door and unbolted it with _Alohomora!_  
"Viktor Krum! Mark! Why are you here? …Oh, my baby! What happened?" She was in shock with fear for Fiona.  
"Sorry, ma'am, it vos my fault. I am to blame." Viktor was bowed to Mrs. Larker, as Mark took her and led her on the sofa.  
"No, Gretel, It was my fault. I started a duel with Krum over… something and she was hit by some of our missed spells. We can heal her, just give us some time." Mark was already walking to Fiona, his wand ready. As he cast _Episkey Lingera! _on Fiona, Gretel Larker was asking Viktor about his career. He was telling her the anecdote of the 1994 World Quidditch cup, and the Wronski Feint that could have won the match, if he had done it earlier. Mark went to make everyone tea, and an aura of healing was surrounding Fiona. She would be healed in a matter of minutes. Krum kept explaining about his broom and how he polished, buffed, and improved it to Gretel as Fiona's body returned to normal. Mark came along with a tray, but only three people were awake to drink them. Soon after, Mark realised why.  
"_Ennervate!_ She'll be with us in a m…Fiona! I'm really sorry, I got…carried away."  
Fiona was up, and angry with the two boys.

"YOU TWO! Mum, you might want to leave the room." Mrs. Larker obliged instantly. " WHAT WERE YOU DOING! QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!""You can see her evil side, can't you?" Mark whispered in Viktor's ear.  
"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He didn't really reply, he more whimpered unintelligibly. "THAT'S IT! _EXPELLIARMUS! DENSAUGEO! _And you… VIKTOR!" Krum ran for his life, as mark was slumped on the wall, his teeth prodding him uncomfortably in the thighs. Fiona gave an incredible chase, sprinting speedily. Krum had burst out the front door, casting _Colloportus_ on it as he ran. Fiona wordlessly _Alohomora_'d the door open, running with the force of a powerful tiger. At the same time, Krum and Fiona stated _Accio Firebolt!_ , and hurled themselves on their brooms.  
"Come back, you prat!" Fiona was yelling quite loud, considering she had a Relashio to thew throat. Krum was speeding through the air, dodging many flying hexes. Then, Fiona realised this was the perfect opportunity to try out the spell she had created while trying to fuse Accio and Incendio together to make will o' the wisp fakes for Hallowe'en. Instead she had made Combustio which worked like Accio but instead of summoning the thing, it set it alight. So, she stated the incantation, _Combustio Krum's broomtail! _and it was on fire, swirling down to the ground. _Aguamenti!_ cried Krum, aiming his wand at his broomtail. It went out in a plume of smoke, and his robes caught on a church spire. He was flown one wany into a car, and the broom crashed into a train in the other direction. Although Fiona was still angry, she retrieved the broom, Obliviated the passengers, and gave Krum her address and his broom and said, "Come back to mine, if you dare." She flew off home at this, to finish off Mark.

KCK-KCK-KCK. The door-knocker of the house of Larker was slammed ominously. Mrs. Larker whispered to Mark to run upstairs as it could be Fiona, and she was going to be hungry for revenge. As Fiona's mother unbolted the door manually and lifted her head to say hello she was faced by a tall, cloaked man. His skin was entirely shadowed by his black robes and only about three inches of his wand poked out of his right sleeve. The man softly raised his wand, but Mrs. Larker didn't seem to notice. Instead she spoke melodically,  
"Hello...sir, how may I help you?" Mark could hear every word, and started to creep down the stairs when he heard the word sir.  
"Larker. Gretel Larker. How are you?" The man had a deep voice, similar to one Mark had heard a while ago, but he couldn't put a finger on who... Mark was now ready at the wall next to the foyer, wand primed for a Stupefy.  
"Good...Yes, I am good." Gretel's voice was faultering now, but she had her wand slightly primed, but she was not as ready as she once was, in her Auror days. Suddenly, a roar of _MORTIS! _sounded in a deep voice. A scream echoed for less than a second, and then Mark whipped around the corner, casting _Expelliarmus! _at the figure, his wand flying to the skies. He muttered _Accio wand _, and it came back, without use of a magical conduit. He hopped on a broom nearby, the unconcious Gretel in tow. Fiona landed next to him, about a minute later, a red face in tow. She nearly punched him when he said, "Fiona, not now, we have to save your mother! _Accio Firebolt!_" He grabbed his broom as it approached him, swooping on it and jetting after the far-off figure. Before Fiona set off, she locked the door and left a message on the door using _Flagrate _saying:

_Dear Viktor,  
Sorry we had to leave you, but make yourself at home. Apparently, my mother's been kidnapped, and me and Mark are giving chase. We're headed west, so bring a compass if you want to come. But I advise you, Mark seemed seri...Oh no... Not over my house..._


End file.
